Stella and luke
by Breannaisme
Summary: Stella and luke castellan are brother and sister. Stella is 16 and luke is 18, they are both demogods and they go to camp half blood. When luke gets taken over by kronos, will he survive? And if he doesnt what will happen to stella? Read and find out.


I woke up to loud annoying alarm going off. My brother Luke got up and turned it off," come on Stella, is time to get up," he said.

",no," I groaned pulling the covers over my head.

",alright, you asked for it," he jumped on the bed and started to tickling me and he knows I hate that.

",okay I'm up," I said kicking him off getting up.

",I had a feeling that would get you up,"he laughed,"now it's time for capture the flag, get ready," Luke said as he left. I put some black leggings, a crop top, and my black and white niki shoes on, grabbed my sword and went to wear my team was. Luke got in the very middle of our team because he is the team captain,"alright everyone,remember, get the flag, bring it back to our base, and try not to get killed." Luke told the team and then the bell rang to start. I started running looking around for the flag until I seen it by the bank of the river. I went to grab the flag but a hell hound jumped out of nowhere and it jumped on me."Luke," I screamed. The hellhound made me drop my sword, I kicked it off of me and started to get up but it decided to bit down hard on my leg. I kicked it in the head making it let go of me, I started crawling when Luke and his friend Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon can running and scared the hell hound away. I stood up and I was in so much pain,"are you alright," Luke asked.

",yeah, just a little bite," I replied.

",can you walk,"

",yeah, I can manage,"

",let's get you back to camp so I can wrap this up,"

",alright," I limped all the way back to our cabin. When I got back to the cabin I sat down on the bed and Luke started digging into a cabinet. He pulled out a bandage and achool pads, and started cleaning my leg up and when he got down cleaning it he wrapped it up."there becarful, take it easy on that leg," Luke said.

", I will," I said waking off to the lake, when I got there Percy was sitting down and I stepped on a twig and he looked at me," sorry didn't me to scare you,"

",it's fine," he said as I sat down next to him,"if you don't care telling me this, how did Luke get his scar,"

",about 3 years ago him and I where given a mission by our father to go get the golden apple off of the sacred tree. When we got there, the tree was guarded by a huge dragon named sapphire, Luke told me to let him get it, but I was to stubborn and tried to get it anyway, then long story short the dragon clawed at me but Luke pushed me out if he way and the dragon ended up scratching him,"

",you and Luke are really close,"

",yes we are, I feel like his my only family,he's always been there for me when I needed it no matter what I did,"

",he's your brother he will always forgive you," then it started to get dark.

",it's starting to get dark, I'm going to head back to my cabin,"

",alright becarful," I walked back to my cabin and when I walked in Luke was sitting there reading a book. I immediately laid down on the bed," where did you go," Luke asked.

",talking to Percy, I'm so tired I'm going to sleep,"

",alright goodnight," Luke said as I feel asleep. When I woke up I heard a bunch of talking outside, when I opened the door, it was Luke,Percy, and Chiron,"what's going on," I asked.

",Zeus master bolt, it came flying down here, I put it in this bag and we are trying to get Percy to take it back up there," Chiron said.

",can I go, please," I asked.

",if it's okay with your brother,"

",you can go Stella just becarful," Luke said.

",we leave in 30 minuets," Percy said. I went in and packed a few things in a bag. After 30 minuets Percy came in," Stella, you ready," he asked.

",yeah," Percy had 2 transportation marbles in his hand. Transportation marbles will transport you any where. I grabbed onto Percy and he transported us right outside of he doors of Olympus. We both walked in and all the gods where sitting in their thrones looking at us. We both walked closer to Zeus,"what are you guys doing up here," he asked. Percy pulled he lighting bolt out of the bag.

",your bolt it fell down to camp last night, and we brought it to you,"

",you have done me well, you have my thanks,"

",you should get back to camp, eathan, one of the changed half bloods found Kronos remains and is about to raise Kronos," my father said.

",what we just left camp," I said.

",not exactly, when you use those marbles it speaks things up about 3 weeks, and there is one other thing when eathan raises Kronos it will go into Luke,"

",no.. but if we us the marbles to go back it will speed things up 3 more weeks,"

",yes but I can transport you back, now grab onto Percy," Poseidon said. I grabbed onto Percy and Poseidon transported us to the island next to the camp where eathan and Kronos is. When we got there, we where to late Kronos had already took of Luke and there were already camp half blood campers fighting the changed campers. I seen Chiron and he ran over to me," Stella I'm sorry, the only way out of this now is to kill Luke," he said.

",I'm not giving up that easily," I started to run twords Kronos,"Luke I know your still in there fight him," I yelled.

",silly girl, Luke is gone," Kronos said.

",Luke please," I could tell Luke was trying it fight Kronos. Kronos pushed me into a wall making me drop my sword and put his hands around my neck chocking me."Luke, fight him," I pleaded. Then Kronos let go of me and I knew Luke was back in contro, but I also knew that he couldn't hold it for Long."Stella, I'm sorry and I love you," Luke said. I seen him dive for something but before I realized what it was it was too late. He had grabbed my sword and put it right through his stomach, I was in school and all the turned demigods ran away."NO!" I screamed. I ran twords Luke as he fell back on the ground, I hit my knees right next to him, I held his hand,"no,no Luke please don't die on me, I can't loose you," I cried as tears where running down my face. Luke squeezed my hand back,"I'm sorry Stella this was the only way, I love you to the moon and back," he said letting my hand go and he shimmered into nothing but dust, my brother was dead and gone, and so was my whole world. ",Stella, I'm sorry," Chiron said. I stood up.

",let's go back to camp, we will have a shround for Luke," Percy said. I just nooded and we all went back to camp. When we got back to camp, I went into my cabin and laid down on Luke's bed clutching onto one of Luke's shirts crying, his bed, the shirt, the cabin, it all still smelled of Luke. About 9:30 Percy walked into my cabin,"it's time," Percy said. We walked to the middle of the camp where there was a fire pit and in the middle was a picture of Luke. All around the fire pit was campers in the bleachers but I was standing right next to it. Chiron stood next to me with a tourch," this is the shround for Luke castellan, son of heremes, Rest In Peace, our young hero." Chiron said throwing the tourch I tot he fire pit setting it on fire. As it burned all the stuff in the fire pit I started crying even more than I already was. After all of it was over I went back to my cabin and put on one of Luke's shirt and slept in his bed. When I woke up, I was still sad but I wanted to go for a walk, as soon as I stepped out of the cabin everyone looked at me with sad eyes,"Stella, what are you doing," Chiron asked as him and Percy came up to me.

",going for a walk to clear my head, would you like to come," I asked.

",sure,"Percy said. We went into the forest and walked around until I seen eathan, the reason why my brother was dead. I'm not sure why got into me but I slammed him against a tree and grabbed his sword putting it up to his knock because I felt so much hate for him."you, your the reason why my brother is dead, it's all your fault," I yelled.

",do it, kill me, you won't," eathan said.

",your right, I won't, I'm not Like you," I said letting him go.

",I knew you where weak," then he grabbed the sword and put it right through my back. I fell to the ground and eathan took off. Percy got down beside of me,"come on Stella, don't die on me," Percy said.

I smiled a little bit through the pain,"don't be sad, I'm going to be reunited with my brother again," I said as I took one last breath and faded to nothing but darkness.


End file.
